Headlock
by ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr
Summary: Creator made them. Creator made her. Creator made him. Creator made this game. "Turning on, file, 02, name, Rin Kagamine, proffesor, Creator, siblings, Len Kagamine." Welcome to the game. T for romance. LenxRen.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Why hello, faithful readers! Or non-faithful...I really could care less. This is my first Vocaloid story, and I've done some research, so DO NOT FEAR! I will not act like I have no clue what this is. For those out there who don't know what a Vocaloid is, it is a computer synthesized voice program, and, well, the characters look like they're from anime/manga, check out their songs, they aren't dissapointing.**

**

* * *

**

"Hatsune Miku, report to creator one please, I repeat report to creator one." Called a much too monotone voice. The girl, Miku, slowly got up from her plain white seat, and headed towards her destination, slowly opening a plain white door, she peered in, only to see this...creator, was working rapidly, switching switches, grabbing screwdrivers, and cursing in frustration.

As soon as Miku's footsteps were heard the creator immediantely turned his attention to the girl, smiling softly, he let out a deep sigh. "Miku, something seems to be wrong with the overdrive, and the database system."

Miku stared curiously at her creator, motioning for him to politely move out of the way.

Miku would never think about making a rude remark to her creator, never, it was the way she was designed, to be the most cheerful, bubbliest, and quick-witted as she could, sure, Miku could talk, but she refused to. She didn't even have a heart anyway. She had a program.

But Miku liked to think she was human, just so she could fit in with her fellow creators.

"What is wrong, Creator-Sama? Is there a reason as to why this database system is incomplete? What exactly are you doing?" Miku picked up what would seem like a normal computer chip to other people, but in reality was a complicated piece of art to put in what Miku was. A Vocaloid. A Vocaloid to say the least was a robot, with a personality, and terrific voices, too bad that was all they were made for.

This Creator though, he didn't think that, he made his own Vocaloid, with what he thought was right, he was trying to make an artificial human, he had made Miku, and Miku had a pretty good guess he was making another, two infact, for she spotted an already complete disk sitting on the right side of the silver table.

"Well, eh-heh, you see I was trying to create...twins, you could say, and one of the disks are not cooperating at all." Miku stared at the disk with wonder, she knew he would have to be creating a pretty advanced system in order to confuse himseld. Creator was THE Creator, everyone bowed down to him. He didn't get his name out of nowhere.

"What are their names, if you do not mind me asking?" Miku turned her attention to her creator, and gave him a persuasive stare, she really wanted to know, and even if she didn't seem like it, on the inside Miku was extremely excited, she could never act like that infront of her creator though. She thought of it as being rude, and disrespecful, even if he had made her, she wanted to act the best she could for her dear creator, and she would.

"Rin Kagamine is the one I am having trouble with, but Len Kagamine's disk is sitting over there, and is perfectly fine." Miku nodded in understanding, and started toying with the disk, trying to get it to make atleast one signal. Her creator merely sighed, and ruffled Miku's hair.

"Miku, I think this is as for as I can get it, here let me try to put them into their bodies, maybe once it is in there it will act better." Her creator motioned for the disk, and Miku handed it to him without hesitation, as he calmly walked over towards two bodies, both with blonde hair, and a yellow outfit to match, Miku could tell right away who the girl was going to be, it was pretty obvious it was going to be the one with the bow in.

As he slipped open the little pouch, Miku watched in interest as he popped Rin's in, she had to be a really complicated figure to confuse her dear Creator-Sama, they heard a few beeping sounds, before both of their eyes flipped open, and Len was the first to speak.

"System database 02, name, Len Kagamine, age twelve seconds old, day 1/31/11, file name, Kagamine, mood, confused, proffesor, Creator."

More beeping.

"System database-error, name Rin Toushi-error, age over nine-thous-error, day 52-error, file name, unknown, mood-unkown, proffesor-error, too many errors, system shutdown until further notice."

We both sighed.

_'So, she was a failure after all. I knew she would be, Creator made her too advanced.'_ Miku thought to herself, slightly glad that she atleast got ONE new companion.

_'I never should have made her, I'll just cause her pain and misery in the end, gah-and she turned out to be a worthless piece of junk to.'_

Len stared at his 'creator' for a moment, scowling, before turning back to his 'twin' sadly, he obviously had heard what his Creator had thought, and even though he had just met his 'twin', he could tell he belonged with her, and would fit right in.

Miku stared in fascination at the boy for having the ability to even look Creator-Sama in the eye. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest, after she saw him look at his sister, she would've taken back what she had thought, just because of his solemn eyes.

Miku had all the programs, love, was her weakest one though, and Miku was pretty sure that this is what it felt like, it hurt on the inside that he was paying attention to _her, _looking at _her,_ always by _her_ side, nobody had done that to Miku, and Miku felt as lonely as the blonde-haired boy did.

Miku had always longed for someone to play with, but, she wanted to have what humans called 'girl time', with a girl, not a boy, and judging on how cute Len was to her, Len was most certainly not a girl. She might have had a tiny crush on him, but the girl was really pissing her off right now. She wanted to know how she worked, what she liked. She had figured Len out in a heartbeat.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Everyone fell asleep, except Len who was shown around numerous times in the white, boring, mansion, and Len could admit he did not enjoy the place, everything was too white, too plain, no sense of color at all, he knew if his 'sister' was awake she would probably be the most colorful robot ever made.

He wanted to see her, meet her, even if they were built, something told him they were built for eachother. (A.N: No, honestly, they are.) He could already tell she was beautiful, and as her older 'brother' would definantely protect her with his life, but he had wondered why her system was so advanced, and complicated, even for the master of the household to get confused.

"I guess he was trying to create a Vocaloid with personality." You see, Len here caught on rather quickly, he was programed to be perfect, Len knew what his name meant, and what his sisters' name meant.

Len means 'left' in a language he had learned was called, "Japanese", and Rin's name meant 'right', in this so called, "Japanese".

But, Len wasn't as perfect as his creator had thought, infact it took him lot's of hard thinking to hypothosize what was going on with Rin. He finally came to the conclusion that her system was so full of personality, that it might overdrive it, therefore, she had a shutdown, and she was not going to wake up anytime soon at this rate.

He didn't want her to have absouletly no personality though, he wanted a sister that knew what she was and was proud, but it seemed like it was a hard bargain to give at this rate.

Is was either her personality.

Or her.

Len, being only about twenty-two hours old couldn't decide without rest, because even though they were robots they were designed to act as human as possible, and something told Len he needed rest, so he hesitantly flicked his snooze button, only to be awaken by the sound of a stern, elegant, high-pitched voice.

"Turning on, file name 02, name, Rin Kagamine, age, twenty-one hours old, proffesor, Creator, siblings, Len Kagamine."

* * *

After a days rest, Len found himself wondering about Rin way too much. How did she turn on? Why are one of her eyes blue? Why is her voice so beautiful? Len didn't know why, but he had a feeling him and his sister were going to become very close, he was about to head to their new room, until he bumped into a medium-sized figure.

He groaned, and rubbed his head, as he looked up to see a green-haired girl, with dark green eyes, blushing at him, with a sheepish smile. He smiled back politely and stared at her hand, he grabbed onto it and with ease, stood up.

"Hello, there! I am the first Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, you may call me Miku! Um...you are Len right? It's so nice to meet you!" Fake happiness was the first thing Len noticed in her, it wasn't easy to tell, but he could definantly see the anger, envy, and sorrow in her eyes, easily.

A voice beeped, and Miku turned around slowly to see that the figure was a skinny, with a white ribbon tied in her hair, a sailor-looking outfit, and yellowish-whitish sleeves, was staring straight at her with deadly eyes.

"Error report, Hatsune Miku, Green Is The Enemy. Green Is The Enemy." Rin's voice became a little too serious, as she raised up an arm, and halted Miku.

"What business do you have with my brother, 01?" Miku scowled momentarily, before covering it up with a happy smile, and patting Rin on the head 'happily.

"Nothing, 'Rinny'."

"Then back off, bitch."

* * *

**Me: THAT'S MY RIN FOR YOU! Way to save the love of RinxLen.**

**Anyways, here is a quick warning.**

**If I get any reviews telling me if this is twincest, or mirrior images, I will not respond, I THINK it is not twincest, because Kagamine means 'mirrior', and as stated above.**

**Len Kagamine= Left Mirrior.**

**Rin Kagamine= Right Mirrior.**

**Correct me if I am wrong.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**


	2. Green Means Envy

**Me: 2nd chapter! :D THANKS FOR ANYONE WHO CORRECTED ME! No seriously. Thankz. :3**

**

* * *

**

"Then back off, bitch."

Honestly Miku was taken aback at the remark, not expecting the girl to even respond, she scowled at the blonde, her hatred visible. As she walked forward to Rin and rose her hand up.

"Shut up." She seethed, the hand coming down quickly and hardly towards her now stinging cheek. Rin blinked, rubbing it tenderly, she opened the holster that was attached to her waist, and reached her hand in it, only to pull out a plain black taser. Len blinked in surprise as she turned it on quickly and it headed towards Miku. Everything was silent for a moment as Miku fell to the ground.

"That's for screwing around with my brother, whore." Rin kicked Miku's limp body, only to turn around cheerfully towards her brother, a smile now plastered across her face, as she slipped the taser back into the holster.

"Hi, Len!" Len blinked, staring at the hand that was now placed infront of him, and shaked it slowly, still rather shocked about the whole accident, he turned around to check on Miku, who still lay there like a crushed bug.

"What do you see in her?" Rin spat, locking her eyes with her brother, who just growled.

"I see nothing in her, but you did just tase her for pete sake!" Rin shrugged, her eyes growing a quite bored color.

"She deserved it."

"She was just trying to talk to me!"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell!"

"Did you not see the look in her eyes?"

Len paused. "What look?" Rin sighed at her brothers foolishness.

"She was going to use you idiot."

Len blinked, "She didn't look like she was."

Rin rolled her eyes, approaching her brother, putting a hand on his head, and grinning. "Look here shortie, everything about her is fake. That voice. That smile. Those looks. Those feelings. She's just putting on an innocent facades because she..."

Len blinked at the sudden stop of words. "Because she...?"

"She...she...she's."

_'Say it.'_

"In...love with you..." Her arm fell back to her side, as her eyes widened, her features quickly going from confusion to pure anger. "That...bitch!" She stomped on the body of the poor green-haired girl.

"Good for nothing, load of bull, only I can have him!"

"Rin! Stop! Rin!"

* * *

_'And then the scientists came...and they took me away from my brother, they ignored my protests and gagged me, throwing me into the trash, and leaving me in there to die.'_

"Poor thing."

_'All the pity.'_

"Bitch deserved it."

_'The rage.'_

"I..."

_'The confusion.'_

_'Yes I was quite imperfect, but I was only imperfect for my brother.'_

"Creator, creator, wherever you are, I wish, I wish, on this star, please, please, give my brother peace, and please let him forgive me."

_'Why do I still believe in him...he caused all of this. I guess he is my only hope._'

"Rin?"

_'That voice...thank you God._

"R-rin! Wake up! Rin!"

"..."

"Creator!"

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"F-for what? Are you okay?"

"For everything, even if it was only short."

And then she slipped into unconsciousness, fading away into the darkness of her own soul, and never coming out of it, unless she was awoken again.

* * *

**Me: UGH...THIS CHAPTER SUCKED.**

**ANGST.**

**ANGST.**

**ANGST.**

**GAH EFFING ANGST.  
**


End file.
